


A Magical Mishap

by Imlaxdris1771



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imlaxdris1771/pseuds/Imlaxdris1771
Summary: A spell gone wrong causes Magnus to spend a few disgruntled hours as an adorable creature and Alec enjoys every second of it.





	A Magical Mishap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sunstar_Catcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunstar_Catcher/gifts).



Alec sighed as he trudged up Magnus’ stairs after a long night of demon hunting. He just wanted to take a long, hot shower, and then cuddle with his boyfriend. Alec opened Magnus’ door and removed his weapons belt before slipping off his shoes and other gear. The loft was unusually quiet and it smelled… like burnt sugar and sandalwood. The sandalwood wasn’t unusual, that was what Magnus usually smelled like, but the burnt sugar meant Magnus had been performing magic-quite a bit of it too- and recently. 

“Magnus?” There was no answer. He padded further into the apartment. In the living room there was a circle of herbs and candles and a spell-book. So Magnus had been doing magic. But where was he? 

“Magnus? Where are  you? Mags?” Suddenly a candle flared up and Alec saw something he hadn’t seen before in the darkness of the apartment. In the center of the circle was a slim black cat. Alec approached it slowly, trying not to startle it. As he neared he began to notice other things about the cat. It was long and thin with short, sleek fur, an extraordinarily long tail and delicate paws. Around each paw were two silver rings and streaked through the cat’s pelt were faint streaks of- glitter? Alec has a feeling that he knows exactly what happened, but he isn’t positive. Gently, he pokes the sleeping cat. It stretches for a moment, opening its mouth and letting out a mewling noise, before it freezes, and its familiar green-gold eyes snap open. The cat leaps to its paws and looks down at itself, lifting a paw experimentally. The small cat spins in circles before sliding to a halt in front of the crouching Alec. The cat opens its mouth and it’s clear the cat is trying to say something, but the only noise that comes out is a high-pitched, panicked meow. Alec can’t help it, he bursts into laughter. The cat glares at him and digs its thorn-sharp claws into Alec’s thigh. “Hey! Ouch! I’m sorry, Magnus, but this is just too funny. And don’t look at me like that! If this had happened to me, you would be laughing too! And don’t deny it!” Magnus looked disgruntled and waved his tail in the air before suddenly leaping straight into Alec’s chest causing him to become unbalanced and fall over with Magnus sitting on top of his chest, looking quite pleased with himself. He raised one delicate black and silver paw into the air and small blue sparks shot from the paw. Alec didn’t think it was possible for cats to grin, but somehow Magnus managed to pull it off. Magnus’ cat brow furrowed slightly and he began to wave his paw through the air. The sparks coalesce and form sparkly blue letters. 

_ Alexander! This isn’t funny! It’s embarrassing and I swear to Lilith, if you tell a soul, I will make you miserable for a week! Hmm, I evidently have far less patience as a cat and am more, well, catty. And easily distracted. In the spell-book, there should be a spell to turn me back. Go look at it.  _ Alec pulled himself to his feet and dusted himself off. Picking up the spell book, he walked back to Magnus and settled back on the ground, cross-legged. Magnus leaped into his lap so that he could read the book. He placed his paw on the page over a particular spell that looked complicated.  _ Alexander, I need you to do this spell to change me back. _

“Why don’t you just do it? I think you’re forgetting… I’m just a Shadowhunter, I don’t do magic, Magnus, and this spell looks complicated.” Magnus just looked at Alec for a moment. Alec had never seen a cat be so expressive. He didn’t even need Magnus to tell him what he was thinking. 

_ Alexander, this is an incantation. If I do it, it will just sounds like a bunch of meows.  _ And Alec could picture the exasperation in Magnus’ tone.

“Fine, fine. Wait what if you just did a simple spell that allowed you to speak. I mean, how hard can it be to just change a cat’s vocal chords to suit that of a human-or well- Warlock?” Magnus paused for a moment, silky tail waving through the air. The letters rearranged themselves again. 

_ That would actually work. Hang on, darling. _ Alec rolled his eyes. Trust Magnus to take the time and effort to add an endearment. Magnus leaps out of his lap and stalks over to the circle, somehow managing to make his cat body saunter. Alec has no idea how Magnus manages to to look sassy as a cat, but he does. Magnus tucks his paws under him as he settles into the circle. He closes his eyes and sways slightly, ears twitching. Alec stares at Magnus in confusion. Magnus has never, ever had a problem with simple spells, especially transfiguration. Why would he now? The smarter part of Alec’s brain pipes up that maybe because Magnus is a cat, he isn’t as powerful as normal, and Alec mentally hits himself for being so stupid. Magnus’ power would shift with him. He’s never really noticed before, but now that he thinks about it, Magnus always moves when he casts a spell. He moves his hands, or shifts his feet, or bobs his head. It’s just more noticeable when he’s a cat. The smell of burnt sugar and sage fills the air and then Magnus’ throat glows gold. When the glow fades, Magnus opens his eyes and glides to his feet. Alec stares in envy because even when he’s in another form, Magnus is beautiful and graceful and it’s just not fair. 

“There we go. Much better! Wouldn't you agree, darling?” Magnus’ familiar rich voice sounds in Alec’s ears and Alec sighs in relief. Magnus is adorable as a cat, but he wants his boyfriend back. 

“Much better. Now what do you need to reverse your mishap? How did this even happen?”

“A client asked me to transform him into his spirit animal because he was sick of life and being mortal or something like that. The spell went haywire and transformed both of us. He skittered off somewhere as a mouse. I don’t know and I don’t particularly care. I got paid and I did what he asked. And as flexible and fabulous as this form is, I can’t very well kiss you as a cat. So just hand me that spell book and I can get to work.” Magnus manages to look pissed off, bored, and snooty all at the same time. Alec laughs again because Magnus is just so adorable as a cat. He reaches out and scratches behind Magnus’ ears and Magnus purrs and rubs all over his hand before lunging forward and curling up on Alec’s chest and pushing his head under Alec’s chin. Alec laughs and keeps scratching his ears. He feels… content. For the first time in a very long time, Alec isn’t thinking about Magnus’ immortality or his past or how short their relationship is likely to be. He just revels in the moment and it feels nice. 

“You’re thinking about it again, aren’t you?” Alec glances down to find green cat eyes looking at him. He smiles shyly.

“Actually I was thinking more about how happy I feel right now. You’re nice as a cat. Soft.” Alec strokes his hand over Magnus again to feel that silky fur. Magnus purrs harder. 

“Yes, but I miss having opposable thumbs. And as cute as you are like this,” Magnus flicks his tail at Alec’s nose, “I would really like to show you that surprise I had planned.” Magnus grins and leaps off Alec’s chest and begins to perform the spell. A shower of sparks surrounds Magnus and when they clear, he’s standing there perfectly human- well Warlock. Alec grins and gets to his feet before giving Magnus a hug, glad to have his boyfriend back. Magnus smiles and bends down slightly to kiss Alec. When they part, Alec smirks.

“Want me to scratch behind your ears?”

Fin


End file.
